


Generosity

by bellarkeark



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cock slut rick grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeark/pseuds/bellarkeark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan asks Rick for a handjob as a reward for his help, not knowing Rick is more than happy to give him what he asks for (and more).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generosity

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: 
> 
> -picks up where issue 149 left off   
> -rick still has his luscious long hair in this because of hairgrabbingduringblowjob purposes   
> -only my second attempt at smut so it might not be as good as you expect, but i'm still confident that it's pretty decent and i hope you'll enjoy it!

"So that's it?!" Negan called out as Rick silently climbed up the stairs. "Wam-bam thank you, Negan?! I don't even get a sad eye-contactless handjob?!"

When he heard Rick lock the door upstairs, Negan thought he might as well get some sleep. That was all he did those days, anyway. Eat, sleep, piss and shit. The only breaks he got from that uneventfully uneventful routine, were when Rick came down to check on him. Even then, all they did was talk. 'Talking' wasn't exactly Negan's idea of entertainment.

He was just about to close his eyes when he heard Rick's heavy footsteps coming down once again.

Negan sat up straight in his bed, an automatic mocking grin forming on his face.

"Come back for that handjob?"

"Shut up," Rick said.

Negan couldn't even count how many times Rick has answered his questions with "shut up", so he couldn't help but roll his eyes at Rick.

"I'm all outta advice for the day, sorry," Negan yawned, feigning tiredness.

Rick ignored him, and walked over to his cell. Silently, he unlocked the door and walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Negan frowned.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?" Rick said, dropping down on his knees in front of Negan.

"Fucking praying? What the fuck?" Negan stared at him incredulously.

"Sure," Rick tried to keep himself from laughing, "that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Jesus fuck," Negan breathed out when Rick started unbuttoning his pants, "Do you usually pray with a dick in your mouth?"

"You only asked for a handjob," Rick answered matter-of-factly.

"Fuck you," Negan grunted as Rick started stroking him slowly.

"Not today," Rick said, which sounded a lot like a promise that there would be a next time.

Negan muttered a curse at him, but that's all he could manage since his entire attention was focused on the quick, sure movements of Rick's hand.

"You're fucking good at this." he breathed out. "Who have you been practicing on?" Negan let out a little laugh.

"Myself."

Negan groaned at the thought of Rick pleasuring himself, picturing the look on his face as he reached his climax.

His thoughts were cut short when he felt Rick's hot, wet mouth wrap around the head of his penis. Rick's tongue worked wonders, and Negan was more than happy to compliment Rick with a loud moan. He hadn't had someone blow him ever since he could remember, and fuck if this didn't make him a very happy man.

Negan grabbed a tight hold of Rick's hair and started lightly thrusting into Rick's mouth when Rick finally took more of him into his mouth, unsure of whether Rick would want that. Sadly, Rick took his cock out of his mouth.

"If you're gonna fuck my mouth you might as well go harder." Rick whispered.

"Fuck."

Rick smirked and opened his mouth, cruel mischief shining brightly in his eyes. Negan grabbed him by the hair and guided his head down, carefully putting his cock in Rick's mouth. Rick made good use of his hand, pulling out his own erection and slowly starting to stroke himself.

"You're absolutely fucking loving this, aren't you?" Negan whispered as he started to direct Rick's head up and down the length of his shaft. "You would've come down here and sucked me off even if I hadn't asked you to."

Rick moaned and Negan thrust faster.

"God, you're such a cock slut." Negan moaned loudly as Rick's teeth very lightly grazed his skin. "Bet you love taking it up the ass too, don't you?" He said breathlessly.

Rick hummed in response, and sped up the rhythm of his wrist movements.

Negan was loving seeing Rick like this. He loved how much Rick was loving this, and how much Rick had opened himself up to him. Negan bit his lip as he pictured Rick naked on all fours, begging for Negan's cock inside him.

"Fuck, Rick." He grunted, and finally climaxed with his cock still in Rick's mouth.

Of course, Rick saw no cause for complaints. He swallowed almost eagerly, and with a few more pulls he came, most of the semen spilling on the floor.

"You're gonna have to clean that shit up." Negan laughed a hoarse laugh, his voice still deep and rough from his orgasm.

"This is your cell." Rick cleared his throat. He stood up and buttoned up his pants.

Negan rolled his eyes and lazily watched Rick get out and lock the cell door.

"Hey!" He called out as Rick was walking towards the stairs. "I thought you were only gonna give me a handjob." His voice was mocking but playful.

"I was feeling generous."

But Rick was going to start feeling a lot more generous those days.

 


End file.
